Believe in heaven
by Sakura-chan05
Summary: Todo estaba oscuro…sólo sentía dolor, Lo último que había visto era el rostro de InuYasha, No sabía que estaba pasando, recordaba que habíamos estado peleando… seguramente la última batalla... IxK One-shot!


Believe in Heaven

Disclaimer: Ni este anime, ni sus personajes me pertenecen… si me perteneciesen no estaría escribiendo un fanfic…

---

Todo estaba oscuro…sólo sentía dolor,

Lo último que había visto era el rostro de InuYasha,

No sabía que estaba pasando, recordaba que habíamos estado peleando… seguramente la última batalla, Naraku finalmente había mostrado su verdadera forma, lo íbamos a derrotar, y en el momento clímax; cuando iba a disparar mi flecha sagrada, el golpe de gracia para Naraku, todo se volvió oscuro…

----

-Maldito bastardo- espeté por lo bajo, Naraku iba a pagarlas todas.

-InuYasha, no me digas que te importa esta frágil humana- se burló Naraku, ¡cómo se atrevía! –No te preocupes, la mataré rápido, no sufrirá… mucho- concluyó; no me atrevía a atacarlo, tenía a Kagome entre sus garras.

_---Flash-back---_

_Estaban en medio de la batalla final, Kagome iba a disparar una de sus flechas y de la nada el aire se volvió veneno… Naraku era el culpable, InuYasha buscó con la mirada a Kagome quién yacía en las garras de Naraku, completamente inconciente. _

_--Fin del flash-back---_

-InuYasha no te preocupes, nosotros rescataremos a la señorita Kagome- me dijo Miroku que estaba montado en Kirara, junto a Sango...

Confiaba en ellos, pero en caso que no lo lograran, tenía que rescatar a Kagome… yo le prometí protegerla, pasase lo que pasase.

Mientras Sango y Miroku se aproximaban a Naraku a salvar a Kagome, peleaba con muchos monstruos, y aunque no estaba solo pues Sesshomaru, Kouga y otros se nos habían unido en la batalla… no era fácil; pero si era por Kagome, yo haría lo que fuese.

----

Abro mis ojos, al parecer me he desmayado y acabo de recuperar el conocimiento,

Veo a InuYasha peleando con todos los monstruos…y a Sango y Miroku acercándose a mí.

¿Si no estoy con ellos, donde estoy?...

Me doy cuenta que me encuentro en las repugnantes garras de Naraku.

No tengo fuerzas para seguir… pero tengo que ser fuerte por mis amigos y por InuYasha.

Veo a mi arco y a mi flecha, se encuentran relativamente cerca a mí, Naraku aún piensa que estoy inconciente; si sólo pudiese alcanzarlos…

----

¡Qué le pasa a Kagome! ¡¿Qué hace?! Acaba de zafarse de las garras de Naraku y se dirige a coger sus flechas… ¡Kagome tonta!, ¡acaso no se da cuenta que Naraku ya se dio cuenta y la va a matar!

---

¡Lo logré! Tengo mis flechas y mi arco; le dispararé una flecha a Naraku, antes que sea demasiado tarde…

----

-¡Kagome, no!- grito, Kagome esta a punto de dispararle una flecha sagrada a Naraku; pero éste se dirige a ella a terminar con su vida.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo para rescatarla, temo no llegar a tiempo…

----

-¡Toma esto desgraciado!- grito mientras le lanzo una fecha a Naraku; pienso que todo ha terminado… por fin, todo estará bien; Sango recuperará a su hermano, Miroku se casará con Sango y desaparecerá su agujero negro, e InuYasha…

No puedo terminar mi pensamiento…

Veo a InuYasha correr hacia mí, tiene una cara preocupada; estoy segura de que después del combate me reñirá como si fuese una niña pequeña por haberme dejado atrapar por Naraku…

¡Pero es que acaso no se da cuenta que ahora todo está bien! ¡Ya ha terminado todo! Estoy preocupada, InuYasha tiene lágrimas en los ojos, sigue corriendo hacia a mí; pero no lo veo como si estuviese a mi misma altura, él se encuentra bajo de mí… estoy elevándome. ¡Qué pasa!... bajo la mirada y me veo a mí misma, estoy cubierta en sangre, al parecer el maldito de Naraku antes de morir ha incrustado una de sus garras en mi cuerpo, traspasándome de lado a lado…

Tomas mi cuerpo entre tus brazos, acaricias mi rostro dulcemente, estás llorando… me dices que despierte…

Escucho un gemido de dolor a lo lejos pienso que eres tú, pero me doy cuenta que soy yo. Estoy llorando también… pues tu dolor InuYasha…es mi dolor.

La espada de Sesshomaru ha quedado rota en el combate, es inservible; nada se puede hacer.

InuYasha te veo desesperado… y con las últimas energías que me quedan mi alma se materializa, me acerco a ti… tu rostro está lleno de confusión.

-InuYasha- te digo con una sonrisa -no te preocupes, todo estará bien- digo, acariciándote la mejilla.

-Kagome, por favor, no te vayas – me imploras

-InuYasha, debo irme- te explico –yo estaré allí- te digo señalando al cielo –cuidando de ti… adiós –termino diciéndote en un susurro,

Poco a poco me voy alejando de ti, elevándome en el aire; se que me extrañarás, yo también te extrañaré… pero me mantendré firme, con la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar.

---

Han pasado muchos años y aún te extraño Kagome… me hacen falta tus sonrisas, tu risas, tus enojos e incluso tus dolorosos "abajo".

Nunca te traté de olvidar, pues sé que sería imposible para mí… hace poco tiempo Miroku se casó con Sango y tuvieron una hija preciosa; la llamaron Kagome, se parece tanto a ti… creo que si nos hubiésemos casado, ella sería nuestra hija…

Kagome nunca te dejaré de amar, talvez algún día me reúna contigo… no te puedo ver, y no sabes cuanto me duele... aún así, sé que estás bien, pues yo…

Creo en el cielo.

-----------

Reviews??


End file.
